wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Care Wonder Pets!
Care Wonder Pets! is a TV Series that aired on the Hub and Nick Jr. Mushroom Heroes rollerskating Contentshide Summary Characters TV Series Movies Albums Video Games Books Gallery Trivia Summary Edit Linny, Pantyhose Lyla and their friends save the Schoolhouse by caring. Characters Edit Wonder Pets!/Characters TV Series Edit Mushroom Heroes TV Series The Mushroom Heroes Family Mushroom Heroes: Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom Mushroom Heroes: Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom Mushroom Heroes and Allies Mushroom Package Chronicles Mushroom Heroes: Unlock the Magic Movies Edit The Wonder Pets Movie (1984) The Wonder Pets Movie 2: The Wonder Pet Adventure (1985) The Wonder Pets Movie 3: A New Generation (1986) The Wonder Pets Adventures in Wonderland (1987) The Wonder Pets Grand Adventure: The Search For Lois (1998) Wonder Pets: Bigger, Longer and Uncut (1999) Wonder Pets In Paris: The Movie (2000) Wonder Pets: Journey to the Schoolhouse (2004) The Wonder Pets' Big Wish Movie (2005) Mushroom Heroes: Luigi Does It Mushroom Heroes: To the Rescue Mushroom Heroes: Toadina Shines Mushroom Heroes: The Giving Festival Mushroom Heroes: An Emblem for Candyce AlbumsEdit Meet the Mushroom Heroes The Mushroom Heroes Care For You Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom The Mushroom Heroes' Christmas The Mushroom Heroes Birthday Party The Mushroom Heroes Movie: Original Soundtrack Album Mushroom Heroes Movie 2: Original Soundtrack Recording Friends Make Everything Better Meet the Mushroom Heroes Journey to the Humor Kingdom Soundtrack Mushroom Heroes Holiday Hugs Mushroom Heroes Karaoke: Sing Like a Star Mushroom Heroes Nighty-Night Mushroom Heroes Christmas Eve Mushroom Heroes: Let's Be Friends Mushroom Heroes: Share A Smile Mushroom Heroes: Music for Me Mushroom Heroes: My Music Video GamesEdit Mushroom Heroes: Mushroom Kingdom Jamboree Mushroom Heroes: Let's Have a Ball! Mushroom Heroes: A Lesson in Caring Mushroom Heroes: Care Quest Mushroom Heroes: Catch a Star! Mushroom Heroes Create & Share Mushroom Heroes: Love to Learn Mushroom Heroes Rainbow Playtime Mushroom Heroes: Wish Upon a Cloud Rainbow Slides: Mushroom Heroes! Mushroom Heroes: Care Karts Mushroom Heroes Fun to Learn Mushroom Heroes & Amigos in NYC Mushroom Heroes Music Band BooksEdit Sweet Dreams for (TBA) The Witch Down the Street The Trouble with (TBA) Caring Is What Counts A Friend for (TBA) A Sister for (TBA) Being Brave Is Best (TBA)'s New Buddy The Mushroom Heroes Battle the Freeze Machine The Magic Words Your Best Wishes Can Come True Mushroom Heroes: Book of Favorite Bedtime Stories The Piki and Poki Alphabet Book The Piki and Poki Counting Book The Piki and Poki Look and Find Book The Best Prize of All A Walk to Grow On The Mushroom Heroes Movie: Meet the Mushroom Allies Keep on Caring Mushroom Heroes Sing and Play: Follow the Lights Piano Songbook 9-Volt's Book of Birthday Poems The Mushroom Heroes and the New Baby The Mushroom Heroes' Book of ABC's The Mushroom Heroes' Garden The Mushroom Heroes Help Out Meet the Mushroom Heroes The Mushroom Hero Bath Book The Mushroom Heroes and the Terrible Twos Rosalina's Book of Wonderful Wishes The Mushroom Heroes' Book of Bedtime Poems Ten Little Mushroom Heroes The Mushroom Heroes' Book of Colors The Mushroom Heroes' Book of Feelings The Mushroom Heroes in Town The Mushroom Heroes Up and Down Month by Month: A Mushroom Hero Book of Poems The Mushroom Heroes' Circus of Shapes The Mushroom Heroes Help Santa The Mushroom Heroes and the Snack Attack Play with the Mushroom Heroes Baby Mushroom Heroes' Animal Friends The Mushroom Heroes' Party Cookbook The Mushroom Heroes: "Try, Try Again!" Christmas with the Mushroom Heroes The Mushroom Heroes Night Before Christmas Mushroom Allies: Count to 10 Mushroom Allies: Favorite Things A Visit to the Mushroom Heroes The Mushroom Heroes' Mystery Adventure The Mushroom Heroes: "It's My Cat!" The Mushroom Heroes and the Big Cleanup The Mushroom Heroes and the Whale Tale Caring Contest Caring Rainbow: A Book About Colors! Find That Rainbow! (Sticker Storybook) What Makes You Happy? Busy, Busy, Summer Day Lucky Day Who's Who? (Sticker Storybook) Catch the Christmas Spirit! The Day Nobody Shared Special Delivery Wolley in the Sunshine How Does Your Garden Grow? Storybook Treasury Mushroom Heroes: All for You! Mushroom Heroes Official Handbook Nighty Night Trick or Treat Journey to the Humor Kingdom King Wolley Winter Wonderland Easter Egg Hunt Most Valuable Hero Sweet Dreams! Wish Upon a Star The Mushroom Heroes' Big Wish Giving Thanks Rosalina's Promise Love Is All Around My Best Friends What I Love Best Yoshi's Special Day Caring and Sharing Mushroom Heroes: Luigi Does It! Luigi Saves the Day! Christmas Cheer Snow Fun Caring Colors Plant a Garden How Do You Feel? A Very Grumpy Thanksgiving Christmas Surprise GalleryEdit TriviaEdit This show is based off Care Bears. The Core 10 consists of Mario, Peach, Toadina, Yvan, Wolley, Yoshi, Pauline, Toad, Mona, and Rosalina. As of Mushroom Heroes and Allies, the four remaining Mushroom Allies are Bowser, Penny, Plummy, and Sen. The Mushroom Kingdom is up in the clouds in the sky in this series. Category:Kids' TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animation Studios by Little Airplane Productions